El iris y el guardapelo
by M. Mayor
Summary: Mycroft colgó. Sherlock le dirigió una mirada sutil. Watson, sin ser muy deductivo, pudo darse cuenta de que algo ocurría. Mycroft carraspeó un poco y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. "Era ella", dijo al fin.
1. El cumpleaños de Anaís

**1**

**El cumpleaños de Anaís**

Había tenido un sueño apacible gracias a la infusión de hierbabuena que su madre le había preparado la noche antes. Volvía a ser junio, el verano apenas iniciaba y ese día ella agregaría un año más a su vida. Era su cumpleaños.

Se levantó de la cama, con un poco de pesadez, haciendo que la pequeña Yorkie se revolviera en las mantas, consciente de que su dueña ya se había despertado, pero sin ninguna intención de hacerlo también. Tenía el largo cabello rubio muy enmarañado. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y la luz de la mañana entró de golpe, haciéndola pestañear rápido. Sus ojos azules se deslumbraron repentinamente, se cubrió la cara con una mano y se alejó de la ventana. Segundos después salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, y mientras pisaba cada escalón pensaba en lo silenciosa que se encontraba la casa, demasiado silenciosa para ser verdad.

─¡Sorpresa!

En la iluminada cocina su madre, la tía Ángela y la abuela gritaban con serpentinas, llevaban gorritos de fiesta sobre la cabeza. Su madre sostenía una torre de waffles con crema batida en la punta y una velita.

Anaís sonrió: mentiría si dijera que no esperaba aquello. Toda la semana su madre había estado planeando con la tía Ángela, a escondidas, cómo sorprenderla el día de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, respetó el detalle y se dirigió hacia ellas.

─Feliz cumpleaños, cariño ─dijo su madre abrazándola con fuerza, como solía hacerlo.

─Gracias, mamá ─respondió Anaís con la voz todavía adormilada.

─¡Creímos que nunca te levantarías, Annie! ─dijo la tía Ángela, mientras se quitaba el gorrito de fiesta.

─Vamos, vamos, sopla esa vela y come algo ─apuró la abuela, mientras se quitaba también el gorrito de su aparatoso peinado─. Qué tengas un feliz día, princesa.

Anaís obedeció: sopló a la vela y en cuanto esta se apagó las tres mujeres aplaudieron complacidas. La muchacha, de ahora dieciséis años, se sentó frente a la pequeña mesita de la cocina. Amaba desayunar ahí aunque a su madre no le gustaba tanto, ésta siempre prefería el comedor, el cual era amplio y ocupaba una estancia completa. La pequeña Yorkie bajó las escaleras apenas escuchó el alboroto y Anaís se regocijó en cuanto vio que el ambiente en casa volvía a ser el de siempre: su madre atendiendo el móvil y caminando de un lado a otro con una taza de café en la mano, la tía Ángela haciendo anotaciones en su agenda púrpura, esta vez llevaba las uñas de color azul y la abuela leyendo el periódico, completamente abstraída, con sus gafas de media luna casi en la punta de la nariz.

─¿Y bien, cariño?, ¿ya sabes a dónde quieres ir a cenar? ─dijo su madre, de pronto, mientras terminaba el último trago de café.

─Todavía no.

─¿Necesitas ayuda? ─intervino la tía Ángela, sin despegar los ojos de la libreta púrpura.

─Tengo tiempo suficiente para pensarlo ─dijo Anaís, mientras mordía uno de los waffles.

─Bien, no olvides ponerme al tanto ─decía su madre, apurada, como siempre.

─Sí ─asintió Anaís, bebió un poco del café que la abuela le había servido y miró de soslayo a su madre─. ¿Y a qué hora piensas decírmelo?

─¿Qué cosa, cariño? ─preguntó su madre, distraída, mientras buscaba el termo donde solía llevar el mismo café que se preparaba cada mañana al trabajo.

─Lo de mi padre.

Su madre se quedó perpleja, mientras el termo con el café hirviente temblaba peligrosamente en su mano izquierda. La tía Ángela despegó los ojos de la libreta y miró a la abuela, quien también parecía turbada.

─¿Ahora? ─inquirió su madre, en un tono apenas audible.

─Bueno, todo el día será mi cumpleaños. Puedes decírmelo cuando estés lista ─dijo Anaís, mientras probaba otro bocado de los waffles, despreocupada.

─Sí… bueno… entonces lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿te parece bien?

─De acuerdo.

De pronto, casi de milagro, sonó el timbre de la puerta. La tía Ángela se levantó para abrir y en el rellano apareció David, el chofer.

─Debo irme ─dijo su madre, atropelladamente─. Termina tu desayuno y no olvides que tienes cita a las once. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Anaís recibió dos besos de su madre en ambas mejillas y la vio salir, apresurada, por el umbral, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y enseguida el sonido del auto en marcha.

─Bueno, yo también me voy al trabajo ─dijo la tía Ángela, temerosa de que su sobrina de pronto comenzara a hacer demasiadas preguntas, como costumbre.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cita? ─preguntó la abuela a Anaïs.

─No, Lizbeth irá conmigo.

─Oh, bien ─dijo la abuela, regresando a la lectura del periódico, aliviada también.

* * *

En la pequeña y estrecha sala de la calle Baker, dos hombres tomaban el té. Frente a frente, casi sin pestañear. La luz tenue de la tarde se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminándoles el rostro. Entre ellos había una pequeña mesita sobre la cual estaba un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas intactas, inmóviles, en su casilla inicial.

─¡Oh, por Dios! ─exclamó John Watson, al fin─. ¡Llevan media hora así! Uno de ustedes haga ya un movimiento y acabemos con esto.

─Eso no sucederá, John, hasta que Mycroft admita que leo sus pensamientos.

─No sucederá hasta que Sherlock admita que, mucho antes de que él lea mis pensamientos, yo habré ganado esta partida.

─Oh, vaya ─resopló John Watson─. Pueden quedarse toda la tarde aquí, yo iré a casa, Mary debe estar esperándome.

─Oh, la vida doméstica… Algo de lo que tú y yo jamás sabremos, Sherlock ─dijo Mycroft con una breve sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada del tablero de ajedrez.

─Me alegro que así sea ─respondió Sherlock, también sin inmutarse.

Watson suspiró, no tenía nada más que hacer. Hacía semanas que Sherlock no tenía ningún caso nuevo por el cual interesarse. Por supuesto que la página Web estaba saturada de correos urgentes, pero el detective se daba el lujo de despreciarlos por considerarlos aburridos, por lo que las visitas de Mycroft se reducían a intentar juegos mentales que nunca llevaban a ninguna parte, como el ajedrez.

De pronto, antes de que Watson saliera del departamento, el sonido del celular obligó a Mycroft a apartar la mirada del tablero. Tomó el móvil, ligeramente sorprendido por el número que marcaba la pantalla. Respondió luego de unos segundos de duda, los cuales Sherlock no pasó por alto, por supuesto.

─Diga ─dijo Mycroft, sin levantarse del sillón─. Ajá… sí… ya veo… ─hizo una larga pausa, sus resplandecientes ojos azules se posaron sobre la ventana─. Sí, está bien… No, yo iré.

Mycroft colgó. Sherlock le dirigió una mirada sutil. Watson, sin ser muy deductivo, pudo darse cuenta de que algo ocurría. Mycroft carraspeó un poco y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

─Era ella ─dijo al fin.

Sherlock, después de unos segundos de silencio, sonrió.


	2. Un mal día para Thérèse

**2**

**Un mal día para Thérèse **

Comenzaba a ser un mal día para Thérèse Leblanc, pese a que era el cumpleaños de su única hija. Se sentía irritada y estuvo de malhumor toda la mañana. Después de dar una conferencia en la Universidad de Columbia, en pleno corazón de Manhattan, sobre su más reciente libro, se dirigió a la cafetería de la universidad, pidió un café espresso y se sentó en una de las mesas, lo más apartada posible. Luego, hizo la llamada: la temible llamada. La cual había resultado sorpresivamente muy corta, precisa, pero aparentemente positiva. Sin embargo, en lugar de calmar sus nervios, los aumentó. Dejó el móvil sobre la superficie de la mesa, muy lejos de ella, mirándolo aprehensiva: había hablado con él, había escuchado su voz entre monosílabos, después de muchos años. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pensó que el café desvanecería la serie de pensamientos que traía en mente, pero no dio resultado.

Thérèse tenía las miradas estudiantiles sobre ella. Todos estaban enterados ya de que se trataba de la famosa escritora de una de las series detectivescas y de aventura juvenil más famosa de todos los tiempos; además, a simple vista era una mujer muy guapa e interesante, que desconcertaba un poco. Algunos estudiantes se acercaron para pedirle que firmara algunos libros, pese a que ya lo había hecho en el auditorio, luego de la conferencia. Thérèse intentó mostrarse lo más amable posible, pero estaba bastante irritada. De pronto, en la cafetería, apareció Arthur, su editor, quien la miró y reconoció ese gesto ofuscado en ella cuando perdía la paciencia.

─¿Nos dan un minuto, por favor? ─dijo Arthur, esparciendo al grupo de estudiantes que se habían arremolinado entorno a la escritora.

─Gracias ─musitó ella cuando el grupo de jóvenes se alejó.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó él, sentándose en una de las sillas, frente a ella─. ¿No deberías estar camino a la agencia?

─Lo sé ─respondió Thérèse, con la mirada atenta al móvil─. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Anaís, ¿sabes? Y ella aún no ha decidido dónde quiere cenar.

─¿Y por eso el gesto de preocupación? ─preguntó Arthur, divertido.

─Sí… No ─dijo al fin Thérèse─. Yo… cometí un error.

─Bueno, con los hijos uno siempre comete errores, ¿no? De eso se trata. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

─Verás… ─Thérèse suspiró y dejó el vaso de cartón que contenía al café─ tú sabes que Anaís ha crecido lejos de su padre, ¿cierto?

─Sí, algo he sabido.

─Y con lejos me refiero a que ella no sabe absolutamente nada de él ─siguió Thérèse─. En cuanto comenzó a tener dudas sobre su origen, como a los seis años, yo no quise inventarle que él estaba en la guerra o muerto, nada de esas tonterías que algunas madres solteras se sacan de la manga con tal de que los niños sigan fantaseando… No, por el contrario creí que si le hacía una promesa a largo plazo, con el tiempo, lo olvidaría. Así que, aquella vez, le dije que su padre vivía, por supuesto, pero que ella no sabría nada de él hasta que cumpliera dieciséis años.

─Oh, vaya…

─Exacto. Hoy cumple dieciséis ─Thérèse bebió el café y lamentó que estuviese tan quemado─. Creí que lo había olvidado, ¡fue hace tanto tiempo! Pero esta mañana me lo preguntó, me dijo si por fin le diría quién es su padre.

─Vaya aprieto en el que te metiste ─dijo Arthur, sacando una caja de cigarrillos, ofreciéndole uno a ella.

─Lo sé ─respondió la mujer, aceptando el cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con el fósforo de Arthur─. A veces odio que sea tan inteligente. Me asusta.

─Bueno, ya no hay manera de que te eches para atrás, ¿o sí?

─En lo absoluto. En cuanto una idea se le mete en la cabeza a esa niña, es imposible.

─¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

─No lo sé ─respondió Thérèse, exhaló el humo del cigarro y luego agregó─. Pero ya he hablado con él.

─¿Con quién?

─Con su padre.

Arthur se quedó mudo, estuvo a punto de tragarse el humo del cigarrillo. Cuando por fin salió de su trance miró a Thérèse, confundido.

─O sea que, ¿él está enterado?

─¿De Anaís?

─Sí.

─Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que ha pagado la educación de esa niña? Yo no habría podido costear todos los colegios privados cuando trabajaba como mesera. Tú mejor que nadie sabe bien que todo esto de los libros comenzó cuando Anaís ya iba al colegio.

─O sea que él está al tanto de todo, ¿pero nunca quiso ver a su hija?

─Es un hombre muy extraño, Arthur ─dijo Thérèse con la mirada perdida─. No te imaginas cuánto.

─¿Y qué dijo ahora?, ¿está de acuerdo?

─Sí. Está de acuerdo. En realidad es algo que ya habíamos acordado en cuanto nació Anaís. Él dijo que se haría cargo de todo y que la conocería hasta que yo decidiera cuándo.

─Pero si no tenía problema con eso, ¿por qué no conocerla desde el inicio? No sé, convivir con su hija como un padre normal.

─Te he dicho que no es un hombre común ─respondió Thérèse con una breve sonrisa─. Yo estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero no quería que Anaís sufriera. Por eso hicimos el trato. Todo mundo lo sabía: mi madre, mi hermana y él.

A Arthur le pareció curiosa la forma en que Thérèse se refería al padre de su hija como "él", cuando era el hombre con el que sin duda se había relacionado emocionalmente en algún momento y que, por un motivo desconocido, se había apartado de su vida.

─En fin, creo que no puedo hacer nada más. Ella es muy lista, no iba a poder ocultarle todo esto por más tiempo ─dijo Thérèse resuelta.

─Buena suerte con eso: los adolescentes pueden ser muy difíciles.

* * *

Anaís Leblanc era en realidad una muchacha sencilla, de gustos simples. El día de su cumpleaños, luego de haber asistido a la cita que su madre había tenido cuidado en agendar, se dirigió al Starbucks de la Avenida Madison acompañada por Lizbeth, su mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria. Ambas pidieron un té helado y un par de sándwiches, se sentaron a pasar el rato. Lizbeth no paraba de hablar sobre una nueva tienda de discos que había descubierto en Brooklyn el fin de semana anterior. Sin embargo, Anaís no prestaba atención, se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos y con unos dedos nerviosos no paraba de alinear las servilletas de papel que estaban sobre la mesa.

─Hoy mamá me contará sobre mi padre ─dijo Anaís, sin importarle interrumpir el monólogo de Lizbeth.

─¿Qué?, ¿bromeas? ─preguntó Lizbeth, incrédula, olvidando su propia conversación.

─No, hoy es el día ─respondió Anaís, sorbiendo el té por la pajilla─. Ella prometió contarme todo sobre mi padre cuando cumpliera dieciséis años.

─Vaya, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

─No era necesario.

─¿Y?, ¿estás emocionada?

─Un poco, sí.

─Bueno, no se nota ─bromeó Lizbeth.

Anaís sonrió. En verdad estaba emocionada, pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si lo que dijera su madre no le gustaba? Ella había idealizado un poco la figura de su padre. Había deducido algunas cosas a través de los años y estaba segura de que era un buen tipo. Sin embargo, en realidad, nunca lo habían necesitado: ni ella ni su madre. Ésta había sido siempre autosuficiente y crio a Anaís bajo ese mismo precepto. Vivían solas desde que tenía memoria, se habían mudado de casa una decena de veces, pero habían habitado en la última (que era la actual) desde hacía un par de años. La abuela y la tía Ángela solían visitarlas, incluso quedarse algunos días, pero nunca demasiado tiempo, pues Thérèse, su madre, solía tener un ritmo de vida muy acelerado, el cual sólo Anaís podía soportar. Ella había crecido entre esos muros inquebrantables de roles femeninos y se sentía segura. En cuanto su madre había comenzado a ganar mucho dinero con la publicación de sus novelas juveniles, Anaís gozó de una vida mucho más cómoda y holgada, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada, pues asistió a los mejores colegios de la ciudad aun cuando habían vivido en casas alquiladas en barrios poco enriquecidos. Anaís estaba segura de que aquello era obra de su padre anónimo, quien se encargaba de mantener su educación y un seguro médico, aunque su madre intentaba mantenerlo en secreto. Se alegró mucho cuando Thérèse comenzó a ganar su propia fortuna, pues se le notaba mucho más satisfecha y feliz.

─Iremos a cenar esta noche, ¿quieres venir? ─preguntó Anaís a Lizbeth.

─Seguro. ¿Crees que tu madre invite a tu padre a la cena?

─No creo que eso pase.

─¿Por qué no? Tal vez sea una sorpresa.

─Él vive lejos.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿te lo dijo tu mamá?

─No. Pero sé que es inglés.

* * *

Sherlock no podía evitar dejar de sonreír al ver el rostro pálido de su hermano, además de las gotas de sudor que se le habían formado en las sienes. Watson no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero intuía que nada tenía que ver con el ajedrez. Hacía una hora que Mycroft había recibido una llamada y se había quedado prácticamente inmóvil en su sitio desde entonces. Watson no se había ido, después de todo, estar con los Holmes siempre era un asunto más divertido que ayudar a Mary con la lista de compras.

─¿Y cómo fue hablar de nuevo después de qué… doce años? ─preguntó Sherlock, al fin.

─¿Quién es "ella"? ─preguntó Watson. Sin embargo, pensó que fue un error, pues la mirada de Mycroft se posó en él, amenazante.

─Si te lo digo, temo que después tendrás que desaparecer, John ─respondió Mycroft y se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

─¿Y bien?, ¿cuándo llegará? ─preguntó Sherlock, acercándose la tetera y vertiendo infusión en su taza vacía.

─¿Cómo…? ─iba a preguntar Mycroft, pero luego recordó a quién tenía enfrente─. Olvídalo.

─Por tu cara y a sabiendas de que era "ella", existen dos posibilidades: la primera, que las torres gemelas volvieron a caerse, lo cual es total y absolutamente improbable, o la segunda, que ella va a venir.

─¿Quién?, ¿quién va a venir? ─preguntó Watson por inercia.

─Su hija ─respondió Sherlock.

─Mi hija ─dijo Mycroft al unísono.


	3. La mujer de Mycroft

**3**

**La mujer de Mycroft**

Por unos segundos, John Watson no reconoció a Mycroft Holmes. Éste parecía nervioso y estaba seguro que era la primera vez que lo veía así. Sin embargo, recordó: él no sabía nada de la vida privada del hermano mayor Holmes, de hecho podría jurar que no tenía una, por lo que descubrir que había una hija suya en el mundo lo desconcertó.

─Vaya, sí que has impresionado a John ─dijo Sherlock, bebiendo té, como si nada.

─No… bueno, yo… pensaba que… ─comenzó a decir Watson, torpemente.

─¿Que era un ser insensible e inhumano? ─preguntó Sherlock, divertido─. Lo es.

Mycroft permanecía al pie de la ventana, completamente absorto. Su té se había enfriado. Watson prefirió no decir nada más, entendía que era un momento delicado familiar, de hecho, estuvo a punto de irse, pero Sherlock le lanzó una mirada y negó con la cabeza.

─Su nombre es Anaís, tiene dieciséis años… hoy cumple dieciséis años ─comenzó a decir Mycroft, con la mirada perdida en la ventana─. Y, por supuesto, no sabe nada de mí. "Ella" es su madre. Ha dicho que la enviará en un vuelo comercial la siguiente semana, probablemente el martes, ¿por qué la gente usa el "probablemente"? Es fastidioso ─dijo Mycroft encendiendo un cigarrillo.

─Y tú dijiste que irías por ella al aeropuerto ─intervino Sherlock─. Bien hecho. Eso es de un padre responsable.

─Oh, por favor, cállate, Sherlock ─dijo Mycroft, sin embargo no parecía enfadado.

─Ya era hora de conocerla, ¿no crees? Algún día tenía que pasar.

─No creí que sería tan pronto. Creí que yo iba a morirme antes.

─Bueno, los niños siempre hacen preguntas ─comenzó a decir Watson, dejando salir su lado psicológico.

Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa irónica y miró a Watson.

─Tiene dieciséis años, John. Ya no es una niña.

─Por eso tiene tanto miedo ─dijo Sherlock, encendiendo un cigarrillo por su parte─. Yo también lo tendría, los adolescentes son fastidiosos.

─Tú eras un verdadero fastidio ─dijo Mycroft fumando a grandes bocanadas.

─¿Y dónde piensas alojarla, Mycroft? ¿En un lujoso hotel? Así no te desharás de sus preguntas ─siguió Sherlock─. Tampoco podrás llevarla al trabajo. Creo que en el parlamento no admiten adolescentes.

─Sherlock, estás comenzando a darme jaqueca ─dijo el Holmes mayor y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero─. Hablaremos luego.

─Sí y sí ─respondió Sherlock, con una sonrisa amplia.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Mycroft tomando su sombrilla por el mango.

─Sí, hablaremos luego y sí, puede quedarse aquí.

─¿Cómo…? ─iba a decir Mycroft, pero una vez más recordó quién era su hermano─. Olvídalo. Te debo una.

Mycroft salió del departamento con paso rápido. En cuanto cerró la puerta Sherlock exclamó:

─¡Ya puede salir de ahí, señora Hudson!

La mujer se asomó detrás de uno de los muros que había entre la cocina y la sala. Tenía un gesto de asombro.

─Sí que debió estar contrariado Mycroft, pues ni siquiera notó mi presencia ─dijo ella, con un dejo de preocupación, mientras se servía una taza de té─. Vaya, qué noticia, ¿eh, Sherlock?

─No chismosee, señora Hudson ─pidió Sherlock─. Pero sí, es una gran noticia.

─¿Por qué tú no…? ─iba a decir Watson, pero luego comprendió: a Sherlock le importaba poco el hecho de que Mycroft tuviera una hija─. Olvídalo.

─¿Por qué nunca mencioné que mi hermano tuviera una hija? Por el mismo motivo que él nunca lo hizo: era un secreto. Y a veces me gusta mantener secretos.

─¿Y cómo es?, ¿la conoces, Sherlock? ─preguntó la señora Hudson, curiosa.

─Rubia.

─¿Y la madre?, ¿por qué Mycroft se separó de ella? ¡Oh, quién diría que tu hermano resultaría ser un romántico! ─siguió la señora Hudson, enternecida.

─No lo es ─negó Sherlock, rápidamente─. La existencia de esa hija se debe a una fugaz aventura amorosa de Mycroft en el otoño de 1996, quizá un preservativo roto o un descuido, o sea, sexo sin ningún tipo de método anticonceptivo y…

─Oh, por Dios, Sherlock ─dijo la señora Hudson, de repente─. Soy muy mayor para escuchar esas cosas.

─La madre era estudiante de literatura inglesa en la Universidad de París. Ella, naturalmente, es francesa ─siguió Sherlock, sin hacer caso a la señora Hudson─. Mycroft la conoció cuando él hacía algunas investigaciones para La Corona (disculpen, eso es confidencial), y tuvo un romance de apenas un par de meses. Lo que siguió es que ella quedó embarazada pero no quiso saber nada de Mycroft.

─Oh, pobre…

─No, señora Hudson, no le rompió el corazón. Mi hermano no tiene uno. Pero desde entonces hicieron el trato de que ella no negaría su existencia a la hija y le contaría sobre él llegado el momento. Mycroft, creyó que eso nunca sucedería; sin embargo, se aseguró de proveer a la hija económicamente y de pagar mes con mes las colegiaturas de los colegios más caros y rimbombantes de Nueva York (ah, sí, ella vive en Manhattan, ¿ya había dicho eso?), pues la madre decidió abandonar la universidad apenas se enteró que estaba embarazada, ¿por qué? Ideas feministas. Desde entonces Mycroft deposita puntualmente muchos dólares a la cuenta personal de la hija, además de enviar dos regalos al año: uno por Navidad y el otro por cumpleaños. Este año envió el dinero suficiente para la adquisición de un automóvil de lujo, pues la hija tiene ya edad para conducir. Sin embargo, yo insistí en que enviara un pony ─tomó un poco de aire para continuar─. Mycroft sólo ha visto una foto de ella, que la madre envió, de cuando era apenas un bebé. Ambos padres no habían hablado directamente desde hace doce años, cuando las Torres Gemelas se cayeron. Aquel día, Mycroft estaba tan blanco como una vela y enseguida dispuso de todos los elementos de seguridad necesarios para que protegieran a ambas en Manhattan. Mycroft habló con Thérèse por teléfono durante quince minutos, veinte segundos, conmigo como testigo (no me pregunten por qué, ni yo mismo lo sé), y en cuanto se aseguró de que la niña estaba bien, aparentemente vigilada sin darse cuenta por elementos de seguridad británicos, colgó. Y no volvieron a hablarse hasta esta mañana.

─¿Y quién es la madre? ─preguntó Watson, quien no se había sorprendido de toda la palabrería de Holmes.

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia uno de los libreros. Sacó un libro entre el montón y lo extendió ante la señora Hudson y Watson. Éste lo tomó y echó un vistazo.

─Thérèse Leblanc ─dijo Sherlock, de pronto─. Ella escribe esto. Cuando Mycroft supo que tenía un ejemplar estuvo a punto de ahorcarme, pero estoy seguro que él debe tener la serie completa. Es de detectives. No está mal ─torció los labios.

─Oh, vaya ─dijo Watson, sonriendo ligeramente─. Una escritora. La mujer de Mycroft tenía que ser una intelectual.

─Sí, pero neurótica ─dijo Sherlock, sentándose de nuevo─. Es obvio que no mandará a la hija sola. Ella vendrá también.

─¿Por qué piensas eso, Sherlock? ─preguntó la señora Hudson, a quien el chisme la había emocionado tanto como las telenovelas que solía ver a las seis.

─Querrá asegurarse de que Mycroft es el que ella recuerda ─respondió Sherlock.

* * *

Luego de la cena, Anaís abrió los regalos de cumpleaños en la sala de la casa, una vez que todo mundo la había dejado sola. Su abuela le regaló un par de zapatillas forradas de color rosa que ella había visto en un aparador alguna tarde que salieron a pasear juntas, los regalos de la abuela siempre solían ser muy sofisticados; la tía Ángela, por el contrario, regaló una camiseta negra con un estampado de Morrissey en el centro. Anaís sonrió, la tía Ángela conocía sus gustos y sabía que, aunque su madre la obligaba a vestirse de una forma más apropiada, ella prefería el look rebelde y descuidado. Además, amaba la música de Morrissey y todo mundo lo sabía. De hecho, Lizbeth le había regalado el sencillo _Irish Blood, English Heart _en LP, curiosamente. Ya sólo faltaba el regalo de su madre, el cual estaba dentro de un sobre blanco, encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Anaís sintió que el corazón le latía muy rápido. Sabía lo que contenía el sobre y no podía contener la emoción.

─Hablarte de tu padre no sería suficiente ─dijo Thérèse de pronto, estaba detrás de su hija, sosteniendo una taza de café, la sexta del día.

Anaís sonrió, abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y sacó dos boletos de avión con destino a Londres.


	4. El mentón

**4  
****El mentón**

─Ahí llueve todo el tiempo, cariño. Nunca sabes cuántas sombrillas podrás necesitar. Haz que tu madre te compre una en el aeropuerto ─decía la abuela a Anaís, mientras la despedía con un beso en la mejilla en la sala del aeropuerto y le acomodaba la bufanda de viaje.

Thérèse se encontraba haciendo la documentación necesaria en uno de los mostradores, lejos de ellas, por lo cual su hermana tuvo la habilidad de abrazar a Anaís y hablarle por lo bajo.

─No me importa si tomas cien fotos al Big Ben, sólo asegúrate de tomar una de tu padre y enviárnosla lo más pronto posible ─dijo la tía Ángela, con complicidad.

─Oh, sí, cariño, queremos conocer el rostro de ese hombre misterioso ─se apresuró a decir la abuela.

Anaís sonrió divertida. Esa mañana despertó con una sensación muy rara en el pecho que se hacía cada vez más notoria conforme se acercaban las horas para conocer a su padre. Ella hubiese preferido viajar sola, desconocía los términos en los que sus padres habían terminado su relación, por lo que tenía miedo de que su madre causara problemas. Además, ésta se había comportado inusualmente nerviosa durante los días previos al viaje. Anaís consideró dos cosas: que su madre odiaba viajar (lo cual era parcialmente cierto) o que ella aún tenía sentimientos hacia su padre.

Abordaron el avión, en primera clase. Anaís se colocó los auriculares y sacó el iPod de su pequeña mochila de equipaje de mano. Su madre se recostó sobre el asiento, se colocó una máscara para los ojos y fingió dormir. Anaís estuvo de acuerdo en que hicieran el viaje en silencio, ella también tenía cosas en las cuales pensar. Todas alrededor de Mycroft Holmes, el verdadero nombre de su padre, el cual ahora ya era de su conocimiento. Después de dos canciones de los Smiths y una de David Bowie, Anaís llegó a la conclusión de que su padre era un hombre muy importante, con los suficientes recursos como para pagar una educación entera y permanecer en el anonimato. Estaba segura que la discreción con la cual él se había movido alrededor de su vida, era por algo más que ese acuerdo. De hecho, gracias a ese pensamiento, evitaba sentirse molesta con su madre por haber postergado el encuentro hasta esas alturas de su vida. Sin embargo, agradecía que ella no hubiese faltado a su promesa y que en su cumpleaños dieciséis le revelara la identidad de su progenitor.

* * *

Por supuesto que no iría solo. Eso quedó claro cuando Mycroft Holmes apareció en la caja del supermercado donde John Watson hacía la compra, el miércoles por la tarde. Ese método de seguir a las personas y secuestrarlas no le parecía el mejor a Watson, pero aceptó que Mycroft pagara la cuenta de sus compras y las enviara a Mary en un taxi, mientras él abordaba el lujoso automóvil negro en el que se había subido ya una decena de veces. Watson no pareció sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que en el asiento trasero se encontraba el otro Holmes, Sherlock, con expresión aburrida, mientras resolvía un cubo Rubik.

─No puedo creer que aún no lo resuelvas ─decía Watson, subiéndose al automóvil a su lado.

─Es la centésima vez que lo hago esta tarde ─respondió Sherlock con presunción─. Los nervios de Mycroft me exasperan.

En cuanto pronunció su nombre, el aludido entró con ellos al interior del automóvil. Watson lo percibió: se había vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes y tenía un aire exacerbado. Sherlock, por el contrario, lucía despreocupado e informal. Watson pensó que aquella era una situación divertida pero, si hubiese sospecha de alguno de los hermanos Holmes, estaba seguro que tener una hija no reconocida era algo más estilo Sherlock que Mycroft; sin embargo, se recordó una vez más que de éste no sabía casi nada.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, parecía que ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de hablar. El automóvil avanzaba como coche fúnebre.

─Ustedes pueden quedarse en el auto, si lo desean ─dijo Mycroft, de pronto, sin mirarlos.

─¿Bromeas? ─inquirió Sherlock─. ¿Y perdernos de esto? John, prepara la cámara.

─Sherlock… ─comenzaba a decir Mycroft, sin embargo el chofer ya había girado una calle paralela al aeropuerto.

─Estás tan nervioso que casi pienso que te importa ─dijo Sherlock, en cuanto el automóvil se detuvo.

Mycroft no replicó nada, miró a su hermano menor de soslayo y descendió del auto sin más.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se dirigieron hacia la sala que había indicado Thérèse a Mycroft. Tenían unos minutos de ventaja y aunque Sherlock sugirió acercarse a uno de los bares de la terminal, Mycroft se negó rotundamente, aunque hubiese preferido más que nada en el mundo estar ebrio en esa situación. Tenía una desagradable sensación de sudor en las palmas de las manos y de los pies, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma y le molestaba pensar que Sherlock tuviese razón: le importaba.

─Necesito hablar contigo ─dijo Mycroft a Sherlock, bajando el tono de su voz, una vez que Watson se había dirigido hacia un quiosco a mirar revistas.

─Sospecho que no es sobre tu hija ─respondió Sherlock, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

─En lo absoluto.

─Escucho.

─Necesito que investigues a un hombre: John Schnitzler. Es austriaco y vive en España.

─¿Cuál es el problema con él?

─Homicidio.

─Bien. ¿Por qué habría de interesarme?

─Por esto ─Mycroft acercó la pantalla de su móvil a Sherlock: la situación era clara, en la fotografía John Schnitzler usaba un gorro de cazador a rayas, idéntico al de Sherlock─. O juega a ser tú o es un aficionado detective.

─Quiero saber más.

─Te lo enviaré esta noche.

Ambos guardaron silencio en cuanto Watson se acercó. No les importaba que él supiera, después de todo, acompañaría a Sherlock de todos modos, pero no podían permitir que él se enterara de que debían hablar de crímenes y misterios para quitarse la tensión.

─El vuelo ya llegó ─anunció Watson, quien había mirado de reojo una de las pantallas.

─¿Estás preparado? ─preguntó Sherlock, sin embargo Mycroft sabía que había otra intención detrás de sus palabras─. Ella viene también.

─Por supuesto que viene, no la enviaría sola ─respondió Mycroft, mosqueado.

─Entonces deja de sudar ─añadió Sherlock, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Un grupo de pasajeros comenzó a salir de la sala, arrastraban maletas, algunos sonreían unos con otros, charlaban entre sí y de inmediato desaparecían entre la multitud de otras personas en el aeropuerto.

Mycroft contuvo el aliento en cuanto la vio, Sherlock lo hizo también. No fue necesario que su hermano le señalara quién era, pues "ella" era muy notable entre la muchedumbre.

Thérèse era una mujer un poco más joven que Mycroft, casi tan alta como él. Atractiva, en muchos sentidos: ojos almendrados color verde, cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llevaba arreglado pese a las muchas horas de vuelo. Su nariz, fina, descendía de una frente mínima y bien definida. Sus labios eran delgados, expresivos; en su rostro aún no había signos de arrugas, por lo que era difícil definir su edad exacta. Caminaba con paso seguro, pese haber notado la presencia de Mycroft desde lejos. A su lado, estaba Anaís, quien era muy distinta de su madre, aunque igualmente alta, inusual para su edad, delgada, con aspecto desgarbado pero mirada avispada; sus ojos azules, como los de su padre, llamaban la atención a primera vista. Tenía el cabello rubio lacio, dócil, que le caía con gracia sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro, parecía que a ella le gustaba mantenerlo así y su piel era blanquísima, casi lechosa. Sus gestos gentiles, incluso ingenuos, hablaban de una muchacha lista, que sonreía cada dos por tres, sobre todo cuando se sentía nerviosa. Si se le miraba bien, era muy parecida a Mycroft, tenían incluso el mismo mentón, sólo que en ella lucía bastante más agraciado.

Ambas arrastraban dos maletas de ruedas por el suelo laminado del aeropuerto, vestían abrigos de viaje y parecían ser muy cuidadosas en su aspecto. Thérèse de inmediato hizo una seña a su hija con la mirada, indicándole que ahí, al fin, estaba su padre.

─Inteligente, el mejor promedio de su clase, hábil en matemáticas, autosuficiente, librepensadora, vegetariana, no teme expresar sus opiniones políticas, le gusta el rock, pese a su apariencia de estudiante de colegio religioso, domina dos o tres idiomas, uno de sus favoritos es el francés, tiene un perro, lectora compulsiva, escribe un _blog_, emotiva, pocos amigos, ningún novio, friolenta, consume café en cantidades industriales… ─Sherlock murmuraba muy rápido a Mycroft mientras éste observaba, impávido, a ambas mujeres acercarse─ buenos gustos musicales ─señaló finalmente cuando descubrieron que debajo del abrigo de viaje la muchacha llevaba la camiseta de Morrissey.

En un tiempo que a Mycroft le pareció demasiado corto, madre e hija se encontraron a escasos metros de él.

Anaís sintió una profunda emoción cuando vio a aquel hombre de traje, con mancuernillas en los puños. No había duda de que él era su padre, había reconocido sus propios ojos en los de él. Sin embargo, esperó a que la mirada de su madre lo confirmara. Thérèse intentó mantenerse firme desde el momento en que había visto a Mycroft de pie, apoyado en una sombrilla, en la sala de espera. Después de todo, habían acordado que ese momento llegaría y lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrarse como una mujer madura y entera. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo a unos metros de Mycroft sintió que las piernas se le volvían de hule.

─Bienvenidas ─alcanzó a decir Mycroft con una voz grave y esbozando una breve sonrisa.

Sherlock y Watson se mantenían al margen, detrás de él. Thérèse decidió hacer lo mismo y dio oportunidad a Anaís para que saludara a su padre como ella deseara y en el momento que quisiera. La muchacha no estaba muy segura de qué hacer o decir, sonrió y asintió con un gesto tímido. Ella estaba acostumbrada a propinar abrazos cada vez que se sentía conmovida, pasaba la vida abrazando a la abuela, a la tía Ángela, a la pequeña Yorkie, a su madre, a Lizbeth, incluso a Arthur el editor, y a un montón de gente que le era importante, pero no estaba segura de que a él, Mycroft Holmes, eso le hubiese gustado.

─¡Hola, Anaís! Yo soy tu tío Sherlock y a él puedes llamarlo el tío John ─dijo Sherlock precipitándose en cuanto se había hecho un silencio incómodo─. Dame eso y síguenos.

─Sherlock, ¿qué…? ─iba a decir Mycroft.

─Tus padres tienen que hablar ─siguió Sherlock sin darle importancia al gesto nervioso de Mycroft y Thérèse.

La muchacha, aunque sorprendida, miró a su madre, ésta le devolvió una mirada de consentimiento. Anaís sonrió, echó un último vistazo a su padre y siguió a Sherlock y Watson, quienes ya se habían ocupado de sus maletas, hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

─Tomarán un taxi, puedes estar tranquila ─dijo Mycroft, incapaz de mirar a Thérèse a los ojos.

─Con que ese era tu hermano, el famoso Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft asintió, con una sonrisa de pesar.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Thérèse, interesada.

─¿Te parece si damos una vuelta? Después nos encontraremos con ellos.

─¿Estás secuestrándome?

─Algo así.


	5. La chica del inglés masticado

**5**

**La chica del inglés masticado**

Anaís contemplaba la ciudad a través de la ventana del taxi. Unas gotas de agua transparentes cayeron sobre el cristal. A su lado, iban Sherlock y Watson, quienes se habían encargado de trasladarla hasta la calle de Baker. En Marylebone ya era de noche.

─Dime, Anaís, ¿tienes muchos amigos en Manhattan? ─preguntó Watson, en un intento por romper el hielo, la muchacha lo miró ligeramente extrañada.

─Aburrido ─dijo Sherlock, con su habitual modo.

─Ah, no muchos. No soy muy buena involucrándome ─decía Anaís, con un encanto que parecía desmentir sus argumentos.

─Eso es de familia ─señaló Watson, mirando a Sherlock─. ¿Y qué tal es vivir en Nueva York?

─Como en todos lados, creo.

─Aburrido.

─Sherlock… ─pidió Watson con una mirada represora.

Anaís sonrió y dejó de mirar afuera.

─¿Desde cuándo son ustedes pareja? ─preguntó la muchacha.

Tanto Sherlock como Watson se quedaron turbados. Luego se miraron el uno al otro y se apresuraron a negarlo todo.

─Por todos los demonios, ¡no somos pareja! ─replicó Sherlock, atrayendo la mirada del conductor del taxi.

─Oh, vaya, pensé que… como tú dijiste que era el tío John…

─No, no, yo estoy casado ─señaló Watson mostrando su alianza en el dedo─ con una mujer ─se apresuró a agregar.

─Ya ─sonrió Anaís─. Me gusta el acento inglés, ¿saben? Ustedes lo tienen muy marcado.

─Tu acento es ese inglés masticado, ligeramente neoyorkino, pero apuesto a que hablas mejor el francés ─dijo Sherlock escudriñándola con los ojos.

─Sí, un poco ─admitió Anaís, con la mirada avispada─. ¿Eres el único hermano de mi padre?

─Por ahora sí.

─¿Por ahora?

─¡Llegamos! ─exclamó Sherlock cuando el taxi se detuvo.

Sherlock bajó las maletas y Watson ayudó a la muchacha a descender del automóvil. Anaís observó la pequeña puerta negra del 221B de la calle Baker. Sherlock la invitó a subir las escaleras del pórtico con un gesto amable. La muchacha siguió al detective hasta el interior de la casa, antes de entrar acomodó la aldaba de la puerta que estaba torcida para ponerla derecha, Watson sonrió, ya había visto eso en otra persona. Anaís siguió a Sherlock por las estrechas escaleras, hasta subir al descanso, donde la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. Sherlock entró en la estancia, depositó las maletas en el suelo y extendió los brazos.

─Aquí sucede la magia ─dijo sonriendo hacia su sobrina.

─¿Sherlock?, ¿ya ha llegado? ─preguntó la voz curiosa de la señora Hudson desde el otro extremo del departamento.

─Si no la conociera me sorprendería verla en la cocina, señora Hudson. Venga, conozca a la hija de Mycroft.

Dejándose llevar por un enorme impulso de fisgoneo, la señora Hudson apareció en la estancia, frente a Anaís, con unos pasitos veloces y escurridizos.

─¡Oh, vaya! ─exclamó la señora Hudson juntando sus manos─. ¡Pero qué muchachita tan linda! Quién diría que salió de Mycroft, ¿verdad?

─Por Dios, señora Hudson ─dijo Watson, entrando en la estancia.

─Seguro que tu madre debe ser muy guapa, aunque tienes mucho de tu padre, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

─Acabo de conocerlo ─respondió Anaís, sonriente, aunque avergonzada.

─Oh, es cierto. ¿Y dónde está?

─Él y Thérèse tienen que discutir ciertas cosas. Y no se haga imaginaciones, señora Hudson ─dijo Sherlock, apresurado─. Allá estará tu habitación ─dijo a la muchacha─. Creo que hay suficiente espacio para tu madre y para ti. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? Me aburro.

─Por favor, Sherlock, ella apenas ha llegado, dale un respiro ─dijo la señora Hudson dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

─Oh, mi madre no se quedará ─dijo Anaís, mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro aceptaba el té que la señora Hudson le ofrecía─. Ella sale a Marruecos mañana mismo.

─Evidente ─asintió Sherlock, que no parecía sorprendido.

* * *

─Así que has entrado a su página Web.

─Sólo algunas veces.

─¿Ideas para tus libros?

─Puede ser.

Thérèse, de ninguna manera detestaba a Mycroft, pero solía sentirse muy nerviosa a su lado. No se habían visto en dieciséis años y no sabía cómo actuar exactamente. Por su parte, Mycroft tampoco. Éste tenía la costumbre de subir a su automóvil negro polarizado a las personas y luego apartarlas para hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio, sin embargo, con "ella" las cosas no eran tan sencillas, sabía que debía hablar lo mínimo. No podía ponerse al tanto como lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro hombre con su ex, pues toda su vida constituía un secreto.

Estaban sentados en el asiento trasero del automóvil, cada uno en un extremo. Hubo varios silencios incómodos y miradas disimuladas.

─He pedido a Sherlock que les dé hospedaje en su casa, aunque si prefieren hacerlo en un hotel puedo reservar ahora mismo ─comenzó a decir Mycroft─. Comprenderás que como hombre de Estado no puedo permitirme…

─No creo que sea necesario ─respondió Thérèse con la mirada en la ventana─. Sólo Anaís va a quedarse, si no tienes problema con eso. Yo tengo que tomar un avión a Marruecos en… ─miró su reloj de pulsera─ siete horas.

─¿Así que vas a dejarla sola aquí? ─preguntó Mycroft, un poco temeroso, aunque intentó no aparentarlo.

─Estará contigo. No causará problemas, créeme ─dijo Thérèse confiada─. Sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. Me preocupa Sherlock…

─Oh, también sabe cuidarse solo ─respondió Mycroft, con la mirada distraída, suspiró y luego añadió con cierto nerviosismo─. ¿Yo…? ¿Ella…? ¿Debo explicarle por qué soy su padre?

─Oh, no, por favor ─sonrió Thérèse, divertida─. Ella ya sabe, ¿de acuerdo? Se lo conté todo ─Mycroft la miró sorprendido─, omitiendo algunos detalles, claro.

─Bien ─respondió él, aliviado─. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

─¿Tres semanas te parecen bien?

─Sí, por supuesto ─dijo Mycroft, mientras sacaba una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo─. ¿Alergias?, ¿comida favorita?, ¿medicación?

─¿Qué haces?

─Quiero estar enterado.

─Sí, ya veo, pero no es una mascota, ¿sabes? ─dijo Thérèse, mosqueada, luego miró el semblante exacerbado de Mycroft y cedió─. Detesta la tarta de manzana, eso puedes anotarlo.

─Bien.

─¿No pasamos por aquí ya?

─Sí, hemos estado dando vueltas ─respondió Mycroft despreocupado, luego se dirigió al chofer─. A la calle Baker, por favor.

* * *

─Así que eres detective privado ─sonrió Anaís, mientras bebía el té─. ¿Tienes Wi-Fi?

─John te dará la clave ─dijo Sherlock, acomodándose en su sillón favorito, mientras la señora Hudson desfilaba de la sala a la cocina con bocadillos para Anaís.

─Oh, no hace falta ─sonrió la chica─. ¿221B?

Sherlock arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

─Alguien ha sacado el gen Holmes ─dijo Watson, divertido, sentándose en su sitio con un té humeante.

─He leído tu blog, John ─dijo de pronto Anaís, mientras sus dedos velozmente se deslizaban por la pantalla táctil del móvil─. Curioso, ¿no? Los conocía antes de venir y de saber quién era mi padre.

─Tu madre escribe novelas de detectives, ¿no? ─preguntó Watson.

─Sí.

Anaís hablaba sólo cuando debía hacerlo, eso agradó a Sherlock. La señora Hudson quiso servirle más té, pero de pronto se escuchó abrirse la puerta. Los pasos de dos personas se hicieron cada vez más próximos y de pronto, en la estancia, aparecieron Mycroft y Thérèse.

─¡Mycroft! ─exclamó la señora Hudson, acercándose─. Qué linda hija tienes… ¡Oh, tú debes ser su madre, querida!

Thérèse sonrió y estrechó la mano de la señora Hudson. Miró el departamento con sumo detalle: no era el lugar apropiado para una chica, pero no dijo nada.

─Encantada ─sonrió Thérèse─. ¿Tienes todo, cariño? ─preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija.

─Sí. Ya tengo Internet ─sonrió Anaís, complacida, blandiendo el móvil con la mano.

─Bien, con eso basta ─asintió Thérèse, resuelta y también satisfecha, su hija se notaba contenta─. Debo irme, tengo un vuelo que tomar.

Anaís se levantó y se dirigió hacia su madre con paso rápido, la abrazó. Thérèse la estrechó muy fuerte dándole un beso en el cabello, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Mycroft, quien se abstenía de cualquier demostración de afecto, pero había leído esos ojos profundos que decían: "cuídala, por tu propio bien".

─Hasta entonces, ha sido un placer conocerlos ─dijo Thérèse despidiéndose de Sherlock y Watson.

─Oh, ellos no son pareja ─intervino Anaís, divertida.

Thérèse sonrió apenada, mientras tanto Sherlock como Watson se sintieron muy incómodos.

─Neoyorkinos ─musitó Sherlock, receloso.

─¿Cómo regresarás al aeropuerto, querida? ─preguntó la señora Hudson.

─Creo que tomaré un taxi, no parece muy difícil por aquí ─sonrió Thérèse.

La señora Hudson miró a Mycroft de soslayo, con complicidad. Mycroft permanecía de pie, apoyado en la sombrilla, de pronto leyó la expresión de la señora Hudson, la de Sherlock y la de Watson.

─Yo te llevaré ─dijo finalmente Mycroft, mirando a Sherlock furtivamente.

Mycroft y Thérèse salieron del departamento. La señora Hudson suspiró, a veces se preguntaba por qué la vida no podía resolverse tan fácilmente como en las telenovelas que solía ver.

─¿Has comprado la cena, Sherlock? ¡Qué tonterías pregunto! Por supuesto que no ─decía la señora Hudson casi para sí misma─. ¿Tienes hambre, querida? ─preguntó a Anaís.

─Ah, sí ─respondió la muchacha distraída, mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por la pantalla del móvil─. Un poco.

─¡Bien! Iré a la tienda ─sonrió la señora Hudson, tomando su abrigo─. Así haremos tiempo a que Mycroft regrese.

─Creo que él va a tardar algunas horas ─dijo Sherlock, con una sonrisa suspicaz. Watson entendió perfectamente y carraspeó.

Anaís guardó el móvil y por fin echó un vistazo al departamento. Watson prefirió no interrogarla más, sabía que para eso estaba Sherlock.

─¿Sabes?, pudiste haberle pedido que sonriera ─dijo Sherlock, dejando su taza de té en la mesita.

─¿Hmmm? ─preguntó Anaís, distraída─. ¿Cómo?

─A Mycroft ─respondió Sherlock─. Pudiste haberle dicho que quitara ese gesto serio para que a quien sea que le enviaste la foto piense que tienes un padre menos políticamente correcto.

Anaís sonrió, comenzaba a agradarle su tío.

* * *

Thérèse abandonó la tensión de sus hombros. Había visto sonriente a Anaís y eso era lo único que le interesaba por ahora. Las horas de viaje y el nerviosismo casi habían valido la pena. Miraba a través de la ventana del automóvil, recargada sobre una de sus manos. Mycroft la miraba de reojo: sin duda "ella" había cambiado en los últimos dieciséis años. Sin embargo, aún le parecía sumamente hermosa. No pudo evitar reparar en ese gesto pensativo que ahora ella tenía y que a él, en alguna época, le había intrigado. Había visto, en los pocos minutos que tuvo oportunidad, la misma expresión en la hija que ambos compartían.

─Thérèse ─dijo Mycroft, sacándola de sus pensamientos─, después de esto las cosas cambiarán, ¿sabes?

─Sí, lo sé ─respondió ella, con un suspiro─. Tengo casi miedo de que ella quiera dejar la Gran Manzana para venir a vivir con la reina ─sonrió mordaz.

Mycroft también sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía sinceramente con "ella" presente.

─Puedes estar tranquila, no hay sitio más seguro que la calle Baker.

─No es lo que he escuchado, pero está bien ─respondió ella, divertida.

Por supuesto que Thérèse recordaba aquella mañana del 11 de septiembre del 2001, cuando las Torres Gemelas fueron atacadas y un operativo de seguridad británico se había encargado de resguardarla a ella y a su pequeña hija de cuatro años. Sabía que él la protegería. Sin embargo, su mirada no pudo evitar centrarse en el anillo de oro que Mycroft portaba en la mano derecha. Él se percató, por supuesto.

─¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado? ─preguntó ella, aparentemente tranquila.

─Lo mismo que tú ─respondió él, sonriendo─. No es una alianza de matrimonio.

─Oh, vaya. Sí que tienes secretos ─dijo ella, distraída y luego reparó─: ¿Cómo sabes que estoy soltera?

Mycroft sonrió, miró el reloj de bolsillo y luego carraspeó.

─Faltan muchas horas para tu vuelo ─dijo él, con la voz entorpecida─. ¿Quieres ir por un café?

Thérèse sonrió.

─No hace falta que deduzcas eso.


	6. La cena

**6  
****La cena**

Anaís se quitó el abrigo de viaje y la chaqueta, dejándose sólo la camiseta de Morrisey y los jeans desgastados. Watson se encargó de mostrarle su antigua habitación donde ahora ella dormiría las próximas tres semanas. Enseguida la señora Hudson puso la mesa y se sentaron para la cena. La muchacha jugueteaba con los cubiertos, mientras era inspeccionada por la mirada suspicaz y nada prudente de Sherlock.

─¿Por qué el nombre de Anaís? ─preguntó Watson, intentando ser amistoso de nuevo.

─Por Anaïs Nin ─respondieron Anaís y Sherlock al mismo tiempo.

Watson suspiró resignado. Anaís se sonrió y Sherlock continuó mirándola sin miramientos.

─Mi madre es una admiradora de Anaïs Nin, ha leído toda su obra y nací el mismo día que ella.

─Feminista ─intervino Sherlock.

─Es un nombre bastante bonito, cariño ─sonrió la señora Hudson, sirviéndoles la cena, sin importarle los comentarios del detective.

─Gracias, me gusta ─dijo Anaís, colocándose la servilleta de tela sobre el regazo─. Y sí, es un poco feminista. ¿Tienes casos ahora?

Sherlock dirigió a su sobrina una mirada inquisitiva, luego se sonrió.

─Tu padre se encarga de darme trabajo ─respondió, mientras devoraba el pescado que la señora Hudson había preparado─. Aburrido, por cierto.

─A mí no me lo parece ─respondió Anaís─. He leído el _blog _del doctor Watson y todos los casos son fascinantes.

─Gracias ─dijo Watson jactándose, bebiendo del vino.

─Ella sólo está siendo amable ─intervino Sherlock─. Podrías decirnos tu verdadera opinión, nadie aquí se ofenderá. Ni siquiera la autoestima de John.

─Bueno, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribe John, sino más bien contigo ─dijo la muchacha, mirando a Sherlock.

Éste detuvo en el aire el tenedor que sostenía un gran bocado.

─¿Qué?

─Creo que desperdicias demasiado tiempo con cosas triviales.

─¿Ah, sí?

─Sí, ya sabes: pasas mucho tiempo fingiendo ser el tipo duro. No sé… ¡Ah! Y quizá deberías reconocer un poco más el papel de esa chica… Molly… ella me agrada ─dijo Anaís, despreocupada, saboreando la cena.

─Vaya ─dijo Watson, sorprendido─, a que tiene más de Mycroft de lo que pensábamos, ¿no?

─Yo creo que eres idéntica a tu padre ─dijo la señora Hudson, aparentemente ajena a todo lo demás─. Tienes su mirada, ¿a que sí, Sherlock?

Éste sostenía su copa de vino, miraba a la muchacha con sumo interés y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Durante los últimos dieciséis años se había prohibido pensar en "ella". Pagar las cuentas, renovar el seguro médico, comprar regalos costosos y enviarlos a tiempo, no era lo mismo que mantenerse al tanto. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no intervendría en sus vidas, excepto si se trataba de algo sumamente importante, o peligroso. Para Mycroft el ataque terrorista había sido algo inminente, pero lo tomó por sorpresa. Aquel día recurrió a Sherlock porque se sentía asustado y no quería estar solo, aunque, por supuesto, jamás lo admitió.

Eligió ser un hombre silencioso. Se acató a las reglas, como sabía hacerlo siempre, y se mantuvo al margen durante dieciséis años. Al inicio estuvo a punto de fallar, pues Thérèse le había enviado una foto de la pequeña niña, su hija, y eso lo desconcertó. Estuvo encerrado en su despacho por varias horas, sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar la foto.

Durante los últimos dieciséis años se había prohibido pensar en "ella". Pero cuando "ella" estuvo ahí, todo fue radicalmente distinto.

Thérèse se vestía apresuradamente, mientras miraba el reloj constantemente. Mycroft, en el extremo de la cama también lo hacía. Ese café nunca sucedió: el chofer los había llevado directamente a la residencia de Mycroft.

Después de lo sucedido ella intentó mirarlo lo menos posible. Temía encontrarse con esos poderosos e indagadores ojos azules que parecían saberlo todo, los mismos ojos que tenía su hija.

─Mycroft, yo… ─comenzaba a decir ella, sin poder excusarse.

─No debería repetirse ─dijo él, tajante.

─No.

* * *

─¿Y tú qué escribes en tu _blog_? ─preguntó Watson a Anaís, mientras la señora Hudson servía el postre.

─Oh, escribo sobre música, películas ─respondió Anaís, encogiéndose de hombros─, libros, cosas así.

─Y poesía de adolescentes ─agregó Sherlock.

─No… bueno… no… ¿por qué dices eso? ─dijo la muchacha, avergonzada.

─Eres una adolescente y escribes cosas de adolescentes. Tu grupo favorito es Morrissey.

─La camiseta lo dice todo, ¿no? ─bromeó ella.

─Aunque eres una clásica Beattle fan ─siguió Sherlock.

─Sí.

─Tu beattle favorito es Harrison.

─Sí.

─Te mueres por ir a Abbey Road y pese a lo mucho que me negaré terminaré llevándote.

─¿En serio?

─Eres lectora, pero has comprado libros que nunca has leído.

─Sí.

─Tu novela favorita es Twilight.

─¡Oh, por Dios no! ─exclamó Anaís, atragantándose con el agua mineral que bebía.

─Es broma ─sonrió Sherlock, complacido.

─¿Quieres dejar que Anaís nos cuenta algo de ella por sí sola? ─dijo Watson, de pronto.

* * *

Antes de abordar el taxi Thérèse miró, por fin, a Mycroft. Éste tampoco era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. De pronto, ella se echó a reír.

─Míranos, nada más ─dijo ella, acomodándose la chalina entre el abrigo─, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no?

─Hay secretos que deben mantenerse ─respondió Mycroft, con una sonrisa.

─¿Quién puede contra ti, Holmes? ─dijo Thérèse acercándose a él y besándolo por un breve momento en los labios─. Sólo cuídala, ¿de acuerdo?

Mycroft asintió.

─Buen viaje.

Thérèse subió al automóvil y éste se puso en marcha. Mycroft revisó el reloj para cerciorarse de cuán tarde era. Lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche no significaba nada: sólo era parte de mantenerse al tanto.

* * *

Algunas horas después, Mycroft subió apurado, como nunca antes, las estrechas escaleras del 221B. Encontró a Sherlock sentado en un sillón, leyendo. Watson ya no estaba ahí. La señora Hudson platicaba en la cocina con Anaís, mientras bebían una taza de té.

─¡Oh, Mycroft, qué bueno que has llegado! ─exclamó la señora Hudson─. Mira la hora, ¿qué ha pasado? Contaba a Anaís lo divertido que es estar con los muchachos.

Mycroft miró a Sherlock, éste permanecía en la lectura, sin levantar la vista.

─Gracias, señora Hudson ─dijo Mycroft─. Sólo he venido a desear buenas noches.

Dijo aquello y fue raro, para Anaís también. Aquel hombre bien vestido, con un aire serio y un poco arrogante, era su padre y hasta hacía unas horas no lo conocía y en ese momento tampoco, pues apenas cruzaron dos o tres palabras.

─Buenas noches ─sonrió Anaís a Mycroft─. Gracias por la cena, señora Hudson.

─De nada, cariño, procuraré que no mueras de hambre mientras estés aquí.

La muchacha se retiró a la habitación que ocuparía. Aun no sabía qué hacer exactamente frente a su padre, no sabía si darle un abrazo de buenas noches, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo debía dirigirse a él.

En cuanto Anaís cerró la puerta de la habitación, Mycroft se dirigió a Sherlock.

─Afuera.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, hasta encontrarse en el vestíbulo. La señora Hudson tuvo la precaución de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

─Sabes que puede escucharnos ─dijo Sherlock.

─¿Quién?

─La señora Hudson.

─No me preocupa ella.

─¿Tienes miedo de una niña de dieciséis años?

─Por supuesto que no.

─No estoy muy seguro de que le agrade saber que sus padres han vuelto a liarse ─dijo Sherlock, sin cortesías.

─¿Cómo…? ─dijo Mycroft, sobrecogido─. Olvídalo.

─Espero que sólo haya sido un reencuentro.

─Algo así ─dijo Mycroft, ligeramente sonrojado─. Quiero pedirte un favor.

─No voy a investigar al actual novio de tu ex.

─Eso no me preocupa.

─Tampoco seré niñera.

─Sólo unos días ─dijo Mycroft, con la mirada distraída─. Esa niña es desconcertante, no sé cómo mirarla, no sé cómo hablarle.

─Quizá hubiese sido buena idea aparecer en la cena. Es deductiva, ¿sabes? Quizá a estas alturas ya debe sospechar que sus padres…

─Espero que no ─respondió Mycroft, mirando el reloj─. Necesito que ella esté aquí mientras logro organizarme.

─¿Olvidas que me has dado trabajo?

─Ese no será problema. Su madre dice que se adapta muy bien a todo.

─No es el gen Holmes ─respondió Sherlock, pensativo.

Mycroft se quedó en silencio, tomó la sombrilla por el mango.

─¿Qué tan parecida es a mí? ─dijo de pronto.

Sherlock sonrió.

─¿Dudas de que sea tu hija?

Mycroft no pudo responder nada, tensó los labios como si fuese a decir algo y sin más salió de la puerta del 221B.

* * *

Apenas Anaís abría los ojos cuando descubrió la cara de Sherlock que la miraba muy fijamente mientras dormía.

─¡Oye, qué haces! ─exclamó la chica, asustada.

─Los párpados ligeramente separados en un aspaviento perturbador, tal como lo pensé ─decía Sherlock, anotándolo en una pequeña libreta que se guardó en el bolsillo─. ¿Lista? Saldremos en quince minutos.

─¿A dónde?

─A resolver un caso.

En cuanto la muchacha escuchó eso saltó de la cama y corrió a ducharse. Sherlock echó una mirada rápida a la mesita de noche donde había una liga para el cabello, una libreta roja pequeña, monedas y un guardapelo de plata.

─¡El desayuno está listo! ─exclamó la señora Hudson desde la cocina.


	7. Una forastera en Marylebone

**7  
****Una forastera en Marylebone**

Durante el vuelo no pudo dormir un solo momento. En cuanto aterrizó en Marruecos y descendió del avión tuvo la vaga sensación de que había olvidado algo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era otra cosa más que el sentimiento de haber dejado a su hija en un sitio desconocido.

Por supuesto que había enseñado a Anaís a valerse por sí misma desde que era un bebé. En la escuela era la niña más independiente de su grado, lo suficientemente inteligente como discernir las cosas buenas de las malas. Thérèse se sentía bendecida con una hija así, pues desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada de un hombre del que apenas sabía el apellido, tuvo muchos temores.

Mycroft y Thérèse se conocieron en París, cuando ella cursaba el octavo semestre de la universidad y Mycroft ya servía a la Corona británica. Él nunca le confesó cuál era su trabajo exactamente, pero a ella no le había importado demasiado. Su encuentro fue casual en la librería más famosa de París: Shakespeare and Company. Ella buscaba un ejemplar de la poesía de Lord Byron y él sólo curioseaba, con un libro de Anaïs Nin en las manos.

A Thérèse le atrajo ese aire misterioso que él tenía todo el tiempo, su acento (demasiado inglés), su mirada perspicaz que parecía descifrar todo, incluso sus propios pensamientos. Después de una charla fortuita e improvisada en medio de los libros, Mycroft le invitó una taza de café que se prolongó hasta la cena. Quedaron de verse en varias ocasiones, mientras él seguía haciendo su trabajo en París y ella estudiaba para los exámenes más rigurosos del semestre. Por supuesto que se había enamorado de Mycroft y se sentía ridícula, infantil y nerviosa cada vez que se veían. Solía pensar en él las veinticuatro horas del día y no podía evitar la profunda intriga que le causaba. Había una diferencia de edad que no significaba nada, cuatro años solamente, pero para ella Mycroft era un mundo completamente distinto: ella desconocía de dónde se había graduado, dudaba incluso si había estudiado algo de políticas o sociales, en realidad dudaba de muchas cosas de él, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un hombre fascinante, enigmático y celoso de sí mismo. Thérèse no era ingenua, a sus veintidós años supo muy bien que no había posibilidad de entablar ninguna relación seria o firme con Mycroft. De hecho, él había sido claro, estaría en París sólo unos meses y luego tendría que regresar a su servicio con la Corona británica. A Thérèse todo aquello le parecía una aventura: solían recorrer las calles de París a cualquier hora del día, por las mañanas visitaban los bazares callejeros, ella con algún vestido de mangas largas para el otoño y una chalina alrededor del cuello, él con pantalones de mezclilla y camisas de cuadros, a veces un chaleco, pero nada parecido a los ataviados trajes que ahora usaba. Recorrían las calles adoquinadas, tomados de la mano; Mycroft le regaló algunos libros que encontraban en las librerías viejas y solía subrayarle algunos párrafos que para él significaban algo. A Thérèse aquello le encantaba y estaba segura que fueron esos mínimos detalles los que la enamoraron. Intercambiaron algunas cosas de sus vidas, pero siempre bajo imprecisión. Por increíble que pareciera, alguna vez Mycroft habló de sus padres, los cuales vivían en los suburbios de Londres, y de su hermano menor, Sherlock, quien en ese entonces pasaba por un momento difícil y libraba una batalla contra su adicción, aunque Mycroft se había referido a él como un genio potencial. Thérèse también había contado sobre la ríspida relación con sus padres, quienes pagaban la universidad con tal de que ella fuese una mujer exitosa, pero los propios deseos de la muchacha estaban muy lejos de eso. Decidió estudiar Literatura Inglesa porque quería ser escritora y alguna vez mostró a Mycroft algunas cosas que había escrito, y otras que había escrito también para él. Mycroft se maravilló de sus capacidades e incluso le recomendó una agencia literaria, pero ella creía que eso no era posible, no al menos en ese momento. Algunas noches salían a pasear, el encanto de París de noche los cobijaba. Mycroft era discreto, la invitaba a sitios extraordinarios, pero nunca muy ostentosos. Después se dirigían al piso que Thérèse compartía con su compañera de cuarto quien normalmente no estaba, así que disfrutaban el uno del otro en completa soledad. A Thérèse le gustaba que él fuese delicado, un hombre muy distinto a los que solía tratar. Mycroft distaba mucho de los franceses empeñados en conquistar mujeres de una sola noche, por el contrario, a Thérèse le pareció que había algo en sus ojos que decía que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Quedaban pocos días para que Mycroft regresara a Londes cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada. Sin saber bien por qué, no se sintió sorprendida aunque sí asustada y comprendió que él probablemente también lo estaría. Lo citó en Drouant, el famoso café parisino y esperó nerviosa. Cuando finalmente llegó Mycroft, ella no pudo decirle nada. Sintió que debía guardar el secreto, pues al revelarlo perdería todo aquello: la sonrisa de él, sus caricias delicadas, sus abrazos y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara tan pronto. Así que disfrutaron de los últimos días juntos.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedida, Thérèse entregó una carta a Mycroft con la condición de que la abriera una vez que estuviera en Londres. Él aceptó y se despidieron con un beso que duró muchos minutos.

No hubo pactos entonces. Mycroft no prometió regresar, ella no prometió visitarlo, no intercambiaron domicilios, sólo existió ese largo beso. Días después, Thérèse recibió la llamada: él estaba enterado.

No reconoció a primera vista la mano de Arthur que se agitaba vigorosamente entre la multitud del aeropuerto, él tuvo que acercarse a ella para atraer su atención.

─Parece que has viajado a la luna ─dijo él, con una sonrisa fresca─. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

─Oh, espantoso ─respondió Thérèse, quitándose las gafas de sol─. El clima de Londres es horrible.

─No sé por qué pienso que no sólo te refieres al clima ─dijo Arthur, caminando a su lado─. ¿Qué tal le fue a Anaís?, ¿conocer a su padre resultó?

─Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé ─respondió Thérèse─. Parecía contenta cuando la dejé, pero creo que esperaba otra cosa. No sé… No me hagas caso.

Arthur sonrió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones, despreocupado. Se dirigieron a la banda por las maletas y caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del aeropuerto, donde un chofer esperaba. Abordaron sin decir una sola palabra. El chofer los llevaría al hotel, al día siguiente Thérèse daría una conferencia en una editorial importante que recientemente había traducido sus libros.

─Arthur…

─¿Sí?

─¿Tú crees que hice bien?

─¿En qué?

─En dejar a mi hija ahí.

─Pues… es su padre, ¿por qué no?

Sin embargo, por primera vez en la vida, Thérèse se sentía una madre demasiado preocupada.

* * *

─¿Estás seguro de que Mycroft dijo que podías traer a su hija?

─Al parecer todavía no lo conoces bien, John.

Sherlock y Watson caminaban por el barrio de West End mientras Anaís andaba delante de ellos, con la mochila cruzada, aparentemente ajena a su conversación.

─¿Tú crees que sea hija de Mycroft?

─¿Qué…? ¡Sherlock! ¿Cómo? ─replicó Watson, aturdido, en un susurro─. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

─Mycroft lo duda.

─¿Qué? ─volvió a exclamar Watson.

Anaís caminaba completamente desatendida de ellos.

─No lo ha admitido como tal, pero es evidente que tiene sus dudas ─respondió Sherlock, con la vista sobre el cielo─. Viste a Thérèse, ¿cierto?

─Sí, claro.

─¿Pudiste notar la clase de mujer que es?

─Yo… bueno, es guapa.

─Vaya, John, eso es muy deductivo ─dijo Sherlock, sarcástico.

─Bueno, parece una mujer con mucha clase, independiente… no sé.

─Lo es ─asintió Sherlock─. Una mujer así no tendría por qué mentir respecto a la paternidad de su hija. Mucho menos involucrarse con un hombre que tiene más secretos que la misma Corona.

Anaís fotografiaba con la cámara del teléfono móvil todas las cosas que le parecían interesantes. Pensaba ya en lo que escribiría en su _blog_ sobre el viaje, aunque también tuvo en cuenta los datos que omitiría. Por ejemplo, el hecho de conocer a su padre, que hasta ahora era la decepción más grande de todas. Mycroft ni siquiera se había molestado en llegar puntual a la cena de la noche anterior ni se había presentado en el desayuno de esa mañana. Thérèse le había advertido que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado e incluso misterioso, pero Anaís albergaba esperanzas, sin saber muy bien por qué, de que con ella fuese distinto. Sin embargo, la compañía de Sherlock la animaba, pese a que se trataba de un tipo igual o peor de extraño que su padre.

─¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es el caso? ─preguntó Watson.

─No hay ningún caso ─dijo Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos.

─Pero tú dijiste…

─Mycroft nos engañó.

─¿Qué?, ¿cómo…?

─Él no piensa aparecerse por aquí ─dijo Sherlock, revisando el celular─. Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. No se interesa por la chica.

─No puede ser cierto, tú dijiste que él…

─Sí, se encarga de mantenerla, pero eso no lo obliga a quererla, ¿o sí?

Watson no tuvo respuesta inmediata ante el argumento de Sherlock. Después de todo, el detective conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano, pero le parecía increíble que fuese cierto. Anaís era una muchacha buena, ¿cuál era el problema de Mycroft? Quizá tuviese que ver con esa especie de incapacidad emocional que padecían los Holmes, pero luego recordó lo de las Torres Gemelas que, según palabras de Sherlock, había puesto a Mycroft tan pálido como una vela.

─Entonces, ella es tu caso ─dijo Watson, deteniendo el paso de pronto.

─Sí ─respondió Sherlock, mirando el teléfono móvil─. ¿Será buena hora para almorzar?

─Espera, no ─dijo Watson de pronto─. No estoy seguro de querer participar en esto, Sherlock.

─¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó Sherlock, sin prestar mucha atención a John, deslizando el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil.

─No voy a colaborar en esta búsqueda sospechosa de si es o no la hija de tu hermano.

─¿Por qué no? Tengo esto ─Sherlock sacó una bolsa de plástico donde claramente se distinguían algunos cabellos rubios dentro─. Molly hará las pruebas.

─¿Estás loco? Esto es privacidad, ¿lo sabías? ─inquirió Watson─. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que es una chica completamente normal y…?

─¿Y qué?

─Espera, ¿dónde está?

Watson y Sherlock miraron hacia todas partes. Anaís no estaba donde se supone que debía estar.

* * *

Desde hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar las voces de los ahí reunidos. Ahora eran lo más parecido a un murmullo. Mycroft tenía la vista perdida sobre la ventana. Recargado sobre su propia mano, con un dedo sobre la sien, comenzó a hacerse muchas preguntas. Estaba seguro que lo último sucedido con Thérèse no había sido nada, tan seguro que intentaba convencerse de ello por todos los medios posibles. Se sentía abrumado y esa mañana pensó que quizá el encuentro no había sido lo mejor. Se repitió una y otra vez que el pasado debía quedarse donde le correspondía, sin inmiscuirse en su presente. La presencia de su hija lo desequilibraba y esa era una de las cosas que menos le gustaban. No sabía muy bien qué le había pedido hacer a Sherlock: ¿investigar a la chica?, ¿hacerle preguntas? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor creía que era realmente una tontería. ¿Por qué Thérèse le inventaría algo así? Claro, tenía su lógica si se pensaba que gracias a su paternidad la chica había tenido una educación inigualable toda la vida, además de un futuro casi resuelto. Pero Thérèse no era esa clase de mujer, no podía serlo. La había conocido sólo unos meses, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para comprender muchas cosas de ella. En aquel momento no había necesitado utilizar ni la lógica ni la suspicacia de su mente aguda, no, todo lo contrario: le había bastado mirarla a los ojos en aquellos días en los que solían pasear por las calles de París; sus gestos y facciones decían más de lo que ella misma creía. La forma almendrada de sus ojos que iluminaban cualquier lugar donde se encontrara lo habían enganchado. De hecho, había sido así como la vio en aquella librería de París. Ese gesto pensativo lo había atraído mucho más que el centenar de libros que había alrededor. La vio detrás del ventanal del local y entró sólo porque quería conocerla, tomó cualquier libro de la estantería para tener un pretexto oportuno y así hablar con ella. Por supuesto que recordaba qué libro era, por supuesto que había sonreído cuando Thérèse le dijo que había nombrado a su hija Anaís, como una variación de Anaïs Nin.

Mycroft adoró muchas cosas de Thérèse, su sagacidad, su aparente rebeldía por algunas normas sociales, su inteligencia nata, cosa que él admiraba mucho pues esa mujer no necesitaba que nadie reconociera que era inteligente, simple y sencillamente lo era; le gustaba el tono de su voz y quizá era eso lo que más extrañaba cuando solía pensar en Thérèse a través de los años. Se había enamorado de ella, pero nunca se lo dijo.

Cuando se enteró del embarazo tuvo miedo de que todo colapsara, pero Thérèse, incluso en eso, se había mostrado mucho más lista que él. Aceptó el acuerdo de mantenerse al margen pues no supo qué más hacer. Casi logró guardar el secreto, hasta que Sherlock lo adivinó. Sin embargo, él quiso que así fuera: necesitaba decírselo, al menos, a alguien.

Habría sido bueno tener una familia, haberle propuesto matrimonio a Thérèse y criar juntos a su hija, como alguna vez lo pensó. Sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente a lo que él deseaba. Le había tomado mucho tiempo construir su estatus y su vida alrededor de lo que tenía. Incluso, en ese momento de su juventud, ya era un hombre reconocido y su firma valía más que la de cualquier individuo de Londres. Tener una familia habría sido como desbaratar una madeja de hilos con nudos imposibles. Además, también hubiese resultado la debilidad perfecta, su talón de Aquiles. Prefería aparentar ser un hombre egoísta, sin emociones, que permitirse dejar por ellas y vivir con miedo todo el tiempo. Ese miedo inevitable a perderlas. Era mejor así: no poseer nada, no tener a nadie más que a sí mismo; al menos las contingencias se reducían.

Había visto en la mirada de Anaís muchas cosas que, al igual que su madre, no necesitaban deducirse.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. Las miradas de los congresistas se posaron sobre él. Mycroft se disculpó al ver el número de Sherlock marcado en la pantalla. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia un rincón apartado de la sala.

─Estoy en una junta ─respondió Mycroft, fastidiado.

─Perdí a Anaís.

La voz de Sherlock había sonado clara al otro lado del auricular. Mycroft apretó la quijada y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

─Seguro que no está muy lejos… a dos cuadras hay una librería, puede estar ahí. Dijiste que le gustaba leer, ¿no? ¡Las tiendas de música! ¿Por qué no vamos hacia allá? ─decía Watson, nervioso, ante la respuesta inamovible de Sherlock de permanecer en el mismo sitio donde había desaparecido la chica.

─Relájate, John ─decía Sherlock, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

─¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Esa chica es una extraña perdida en Marylebone! Mycroft ha sido muy irresponsable a dejarla a tu cargo.

Sherlock parecía no inmutarse. Miró el reloj de su muñeca atentamente.

─3… 2… 1…

De pronto, tres automóviles negros con vidrios polarizados atravesaron la calle a una velocidad mayor de la permitida. Dos se desplegaron hacia las calles paralelas y uno más cerró el paso de la calle. En minutos todo un dispositivo de seguridad había rodeado las aceras. Watson alzó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados al ver un helicóptero sobrevolando a una altura muy baja.

Sherlock se guardó el celular en el bolsillo e hizo una seña a Watson para que lo siguiera.

─Más rápido que en Nueva York ─dijo el detective con una sonrisa mordaz.


End file.
